


You belong with me

by Tread_Lightly



Series: Crankiplier One-shots [7]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tread_Lightly/pseuds/Tread_Lightly
Summary: Ethan is heartbroken because Mika moved away, and in the process she broke up with him. Mark ends up noticing how upset when they're filming an Unus Annus video together.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier One-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768183
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177





	You belong with me

**Author's Note:**

> For my good friend GayBean_uwu...  
> -Love, hugs, and enjoy.☺❤

"So celebrity relationships. Everyone knows about them right?" Ethan blinked, not truly realizing what Mark had said. "Hm?" The older man gave him a confused look before gesturing at the camera in front of them. "Ah yes, everyone..." The brunette paused stealing a glance at Mark. He had concern written all over his face. "Knows about them. I hope." Ethan gave a bright smile, aiming it towards the camera. It was fake, of course, but he was internally hoping no one would notice, although he was betting that they would. _35 dollars enough? Maybe not, a bit too extreme. Why was he even doing this in the first place? No one could hear him, talking to... himself._ Ethan sighed, leaning forward to place his elbows on the table in front of him. _What was this video supposed to be? Ah yes... relationships. Something that the brunette no longer had. Grammar, apparently something else Ethan didn't have._ The younger man snorted out loud at his own stupid joke. He heard Mark shift from beside him.

Ethan felt an addition of weight on his back, a hand, he realized. A little creepy but the brunette knew that Mark was just trying to be nice. _Why though? Why was Mark being nice to him? Ethan would probably end up upsetting him in some way, shape, or from._ Ethan looked up at the man when he started rubbing circles on his back. He was talking to the camera about dedication or something, the brunette wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying he was actually just admiring him. **Ugh that sounded cheesy I'm going to try that again.** Ethan watched the way the shadows moved and danced across the man's face when he spoke. He watched the way the lights lit up Mark's eyes _perfectly_. Everything about the man in front of him was fucking _perfect_.

Mark paused to look down at Ethan, giving him a small caring smile. God he hadn't gotten a genuine smile like that sense... Mika. Ethan couldn't take it anymore, he was like an idiot driving down the roadway, just waiting to crash. But when he finally did, he thankfully had someone to save him.

Ethan lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Mark and just cried. At first Mark didn't hug back, but then he processed what was happening and hugged him back, rubbing his hands up and down the shaking man's back. Ethan was a total mess at that point, but he didn't care, everything hurt too much to care. His useless heart was broken, each and every time it was broken a new thinner shell would replace the old one. _Glass_ , randomly came to his mind, maybe his heart _was_ glass it would make sense as to why it felt as if someone had taken a hammer to it. People couldn't function without a heart, well they couldn't function if they lost any internal organ but shush that was besides the point. The heart held emotions, and if a person didn't have those they were just... a lifeless shell. 

**Let's just reel it back in now. Sorry.**

The tears stopped coming and Ethan eventually stopped shaking. He was just clinging to Mark for dear life at this point, and the older man didn't seem to care, in fact the brunette could've sworn that he was humming. _He was._ Ethan took a moment to try and figure out what the tune was, but unfortunately he couldn't identify it. A sudden wave of exhaustion hit him. The younger man figured he could just pass out right here. He was warm, happy, safe, content. As Ethan began listed off words to list how good he felt at this exact moment, in someone else's arms, he couldn't help letting his eyes drift close. Ethan started humming along with Mark and, _finally_ , finally he figured out the tune.

_**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine...** _

~

Mark carefully laid the sleeping Ethan in his bed. God the boy looked exhausted.

The older man covered the abused boy in a couple blankets, before decidedly laying next to him. Mark slowly and carefully pulled the sleeping boy towards him. Ethan whimpered when the older man froze, thinking his plan through. When Mark heard that whimper though he honest to goodness wondered, _did he really have a plan?_ The answer, was no.

Shoving all of the doubt out his mind Mark pulled Ethan flush against him, immediately he felt the young boy relax, humming softly. The taller man allowed his eyes to slip shut, he wasn't tired just... content. Mark sighed, resting his chin on Ethan's head. Of course he knew what had caused the poor boy to feel so gloomy.

Ethan's most recent relationship was with a girl named Mika. They loved each other dearly, but... one day she just, disappeared. Taking Ethan's heart with her. Mark felt horrible, and he wasn't even the one dating the woman. It was never healthy to go through a break-up like that, and Mark was horribly upset with himself that he hadn't even cared to ask how the boy was feeling. Well he cared, but Ethan acted as if he was fine. Pushing away anyone who asked about it. He had said that he, "Didn't wanted to be treated like damn glass." But compared to how he had acted earlier when they were recording, he definitely _was_ hurting.

Mark decided that he would give this young boy the love he deserved. Because he meant the fucking _world_ to the older man, and he loved him, he truly did.

 ** _He truly, truly did..._**

~

When Ethan finally woke, he was met with wonderful, wonderful warmth. The brunette sighed contentedly, relaxing into Mark's hold. He could get used to this. **_Mark would take care of him and his heart._** Ethan sighed happily at the thought that didn't quite seem his own, but... it was true, so it could stay.


End file.
